


Valentine's Vignettes

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: SuperwholockTheComic Fanwork Friday Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Castiel meet across on time on February 14th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Vignettes

The first time Castiel came for Jack on Valentine’s day it was 2010. They’d worked together a couple times in the year since Ianto’s death, but he wasn’t really looking for anything when the fourteenth of February came around.

But then Castiel was there, appearing literally on his doorstep. Jack stepped back and let him in, going to sit on the scratchy mattress. Castiel sat next to him and merely took his hand. Jack took a ragged breath, leaned on the angel’s shoulder, and for the first time, started to cry.

\--

The next time they met up it was 1937. War was on the horizon and Jack was working undercover. He couldn’t really change anything, of course, but there was still work he could do. So he was more than a bit shocked to walk into a tavern in the south of France and find Castiel standing at the bar with two glasses of wine.

Jack gave a tiny smile and took a glass from him. “It is Valentine’s Day, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

Jack raised his glass in a toast. “Come on back to mine tonight?”

He nodded and they drained their glasses and at least for that one night Jack truly had comfort.

\--

Early in 2217, Jack was working at a bar on station orbiting a small blue planet when a familiar face walked in. He smiled broadly and poured two glasses of wine for old time’s sake. “Castiel.”

“Jack.” He sipped his wine and Jack could tell the years hadn’t all been easy on him, angel or no. They chatted a bit and that night Jack was the one giving comfort to Castiel.

\--

Back to 1974. Jack was spending Valentine’s Night chasing down an alien in the streets of London. He’d narrowly avoided himself a week earlier, but he knew exactly where his current self was spending the night. He cornered it in an alley and prepared to take it, only to be jumped by a second one from behind. He fought them both, but a knife (or was it a claw?) found his heart and they left him dead with the trash.

He gasped awake to Castiel holding his hand. He smiled ruefully. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Castiel helped him up, checking him for other wounds, even though there wouldn’t be any. “They have returned to their ship, they will not be a bother to you or anyone else.”

“You took care of them? Thank you.”

Castiel merely inclined his head and helped Jack back to his flat, where he stayed until dawn.

\--

In 4207, Jack kicked open a door. The handful of demons turned to the human, one of them scoffing. He fought (perhaps ironically) like a man possesed, not stopping until every one of them was dead. Only then did he move to release their prisoner.

“Knew you’d come,” said Castiel.

Jack kissed him. “Don’t talk, save your strength.” He helped Castiel to his feet, out the door, and into his ship.

Castiel touched his cheek. “By Earth calendars, today is Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s our lucky day,” smiled Jack, kissing his hand and worriedly watching the angel fall asleep.

\--

At a Valentine’s Day dance in London, 2003, Jack slowly danced with Castiel. He leaned in and stole a kiss, glad that this was a time and place where he could be himself with Cas.

“I’ll try not to chase any aliens tonight,” he smiled.

Castiel gave him a look. The song ended and Jack took Castiel’s hand, twirling him. They retreated to the side and each took a glass of wine.

“To stolen moments,” said Jack.

“Wherever they might be,” answered Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
